The Beginning Of The End
by Manifestation-Of-The-Mind
Summary: It is the beginning of the end for mankind a new force is being assembled, and each will come through the mysterious gate that appeared near the town Ichigo, and Rukia must use every ounce of their strength to save Earth..But will it be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 has nothing to do with Bleach; the next one however, will.

Disclaimer: I own the whole universe of my own creation; all of it's explained in this chapter; mostly. Bleach I don't own. In any way, shape, or form. I own every character in my 'Muh'grak'kar' World. If you wish to include it, speak to me in E-Mail or put up a disclaimer like this one, for it. If I find one fanfic with it and no disclaimer, I will give you a warning. Any more times, I will take action accordingly. Thank you. And, my two Bleach Originals are mine, but they will not be as seriously taken, if you use them. No worries with two, but with a whole universe..yeah. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Darkness Approaches.

Boots thumped steadily against the soft ground below; the sound echoing throughout the entire landscape. The entity to which the footwear belonged to, looked to be covered entirely in battle armor. Spikes protruded from the soles; the texture underneath, was of a rough persuasion, made for the rough terrain the figure was walking upon.

The ground upon which was being walked upon, came to be of a Blood Red like color; some would dare to say the man had indeed, killed someone. However, in this plane of existence, he had killed no one; the grass was at it's normal coloring at this time of year. The stranger's legs stretched forward, continuing the long trek towards his next destination. Leggings adorned the creature's leg-like limbs; the color accompanying the armor was of a certain Dark Blueish like hue.

The individuals arms were held up, as if holding a weapon; and indeed, they were. A gun, of sorts; a two handed rifle from the looks of it. Yet, there was a certain..quality, that made one think it was much different. However, the only thing different, was the barrel; everything else, the Magazine, etc, was identical to the two handed rifle. But the barrel was larger, by a few inches; inside of it, one would normally see nothing but darkness; however, in this case, was four metallic like pieces fixed inside of it; connecting these four together, was a circle piece, with claw-like objects pointing towards one another, each parallel.

Both of the mysterious beings arms moved, along with it the rifle; the left arm was fitted with gauntlets; these gauntlets looked to be almost medieval, as their design looked. Spikes protruded from the knuckle area, and the elbow area. Furthermore, the gauntlet looked almost attached to the shoulder piece; three more spikes came from the shoulder piece, jolting up in the air, only one foot in height. The other arm had no gauntlet, or shoulder piece; instead, it was pure flesh, covered up by nothing. The flesh itself was colored a steel like black; the shoulder was tense, somewhat, while the bone like digits curled around the weapons barrel, holding it upright; the other hand clenched the fingers around the clip area. The index finger was held near the trigger button.

The chest area was covered by a breast-like plate, colored dark blue with weird symbols colored in blood red directly in the middle; on it, was the figure of an Eagle like creature, with wingspan the size of two football fields; all artistically drawn on the chest piece. The back piece covered the whole area behind his chest; headgear was also present; it was Dark blue in color, as was the rest of the gear. And it covered the beings face completely. The eyes were replaced with a visor, light blue in color.

A beeping sound emitted from the visor; the body shifted now, one foot planted parallel to the other. The gun was then raised into the air, aiming towards the intruder. But then it was lowered, and the intruder's own gear made it recognizable. "Illiad!" The running figure shouted out, skidding to an abrupt stop; "Drak'lak requests an audience with you, and Squad 472, along with my Squad."

Illiad nodded to the request, then pushed a button located beneath the gun's trigger circle, and slowly, the gun itself remodeled into a smaller, pistol like version of itself; then remodeled once more into a ring. The figure then pushed said ring on the exposed metallic like flesh, and it suddenly merged with it, as if nothing ever happened. Then, the hands took a hold of the helmet and lifted it off. Once it was fully free, the one known as Illiad spoke. "Drak'lak you say? He's never called us in unless it was a dire emergency. Last time it was about the War with the Grack'lacks, and how we should go about defeating them. Who knows what it's about this time?" The beings voice was male; and his face looked that of a white and pale face, with two dark red eyes; the skin looked like a humans, but instead of being tan, it was the ghostly white; and the hair flowed down the back area, stopping at his waist, the color of it being black, with a bit of black highlights. The voice sounded concerned with each word thrown out.

"Illiad, my friend, you've grown from a brat, into a...well..." The other being gazed towards his buddy, at a loss for words. Illiad chipped in, his voice as angry as a boar's. "Say another word about how I've always looked like a girl, and you'll be dead." It wasn't meant seriously, but it still made the other man cower.

"We should get going, however.." The man spoke, addressing their current stations.

"Hmn...You may be correct, Drevin." Illiad nodded to his statement, agreeing with the second man, now known as Drevin.

"Lead the way.._Ms. Illiad._" At Illiad's glare, Drevin quieted down, his shoulders shrugging. Illiad stowed both his dignity and pride away, continuing to trek forward, Drevin following behind. Both were clad in the same type of armor, with only one difference; Drevin had two gauntlets, and Illiad had only one.

Silence existed in between them as they strolled forward; twenty minutes passing them by. Soon sixty minutes passed. Then one-hundred minutes. Red glowing eyes caught the glimpse of a house; it's rooftops were covered in what appeared to be, black hay; the rest of it were made of a texture they liked to call 'Dragon Scale's.' The texture was rough, and extremely durable; it's one weakness was physical contact with anything larger than a boulder. Soon, the duo would see more and more of these houses, each with different designs, and colors; the many inhabitants stayed inside, for the most part.

Soon, they spotted a familiar landmark that stood in the middle; it was a huge building that looked like a Palace; it was gray in color, and it reached what looked like five-hundred feet into the air. The doors were painted a Pitch black color, and four towers stood surrounding it; each with a person clad in specifically designed armor, pitch black in color, with a type of gun in their hand; with excellent sight, these men were the look outs. The Kel-Dora's eyes. Upon arriving at the wide doors, the duo met with ten more men awaiting them; plastered on each members chest were the numbers of their squad; the metallic looking letters on the first five stood out as '472.'. Illiad's Squad.

"Illiad! Over here! Here here here! Yoohoo!" One of the members jumped up and down, waving about. Mentally, Illiad pictured murdering this member; The voice sounded that of a female's underneath, the being was a male; the most annoying Squad Member of all time. His name; Leks. Drevin looked over, grinning sheepishly though it didn't show from his visor. Illiad merely glared at Leks, and looked back towards Drevin;

"Would you care to trade Leks for Bak'kal?" Drevin shook his head frantically. "Hell no! Leks is as bad as it gets; plus Bak'kal is the quietest member we-" Illiad cut him off. "Precisely." Drevin chuckled at this, then addressed his squad, number 398, leaving Illiad to fend for himself.

"Quiet down Leks...Now, let's go inside and see what Drak'lak wants us for." Extending a finger forward, the group went towards the doors, and awaited; Drevin's squad soon joined them; out of the blue, a booming voice shouted towards the Squads entering. "What purpose do you have here, Squad 398 and Squad 472?"

"We are scheduled for a meeting with Drak'lak." Both spoke in unison; the voice didn't respond, and then the doors swung open. The twelve men walked forward; A man clothed in a Gray robe, with dark blue hair, and emerald eyes addressed the group.

"Your orders are this; go through the Gate of Oblivion (No, not Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion.) and invade Planet Earth. Your objective is to bring back 50 Earthlings, and put them in specialized restraints. Then you will be to place one in each of our chambers; only the female one's. Then two female, and two male's go to the Science Laboratory. The rest can go to the wealthy; and if you have left overs...send them in capsules to Planet Meck'tak. Your mission will start tomorrow. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Both squads responded, then left in an orderly fashion; Leks however, skipped out the door, and Drak'lak's left eye began to twitch; even he hated Leks, it seemed...

"Well.." Drevin began, his squad departing the halls, which were lined with many chairs and benches, and heading for their homes.

"Yes?" Illiad's squad, too, left and headed for their respective homes.

"Nothing. See you tomorrow at the Gate, Illiad." He spoke, before heading towards his own home, devoid of a door. He walked through it, and it rolled away, letting the male in and closed, as if expecting his return; Illiad nodded as well and went for his home; it was much different from all others, his and Drevin's. Both were three stories high, with windows, but no doors; all others were one story high, but had no doors and one window. In each story was several rooms; one for dining, one for sleeping, one for bathing, etc...While others had a Kitchen, a dining room, and a Bathroom, usually; with a living room and Bedroom. Houses that were three stories also had Stairs, and Elevator's.

And so, with a sigh, Illiad went into his home, then journeyed to his bedroom. The door spread open, allowing him in; and with that, his body flopped on the bed. The material then shifted to his weight, to best comfort him, and finally wrapped around his form as a cover; the armor he adorned was no longer on him, as the sheets 'absorbed' it and then neatly placed it on the side. And with that, he closed his eyes and slept peacefully, wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the, surprise surprise, second chapter of 'The Beginning of The End.' It is revised and better than the first one I had planned. Months of planning and forgetting and hectic stuff is baaad. Any who. Let's get on with it!

Chapter 2: Imprisonment.

Not everything seemed bad...well, not to the Orange haired man standing directly beside of the monstrous Gate...It seemed to crackle with energy occasionally...

When it did, the buildings nearest to it – His, and the neighboring one's -- blacked out. It wasn't pandemonium per say...but the gate itself seemed to have no purpose other than causing damage to all things electrical – kinda like a living EMP bomb.

Only, this was more dangerous. Rukia earlier, had went off to Urahara's shop and confront him about this..While he was stuck, being the 'Gate Keeper.' In other words..a babysitter.

"Sheesh. Doesn't she know by now?! This thing isn't going to do any other damn thing except cause a few tiny blackouts in my house and the neighbors homes!" A small whine escaped from his throat.

"God! Why..Won't..You...Just...Close!?" After this long drawn out sentence, the orange-haired vizard kicked the damn thing, right in one of those...bloody towers! It proved to be a bad thing, as a moment later, his foot, and toes, were starting to hurt.

One hand then reached up to scratch the back of his head.- "I don't see what's she's so uptight about. It's been here for only an hour, and nothings happened. I think we should leave it alone. It'll probably go away by itself. Ah well.."One foot kicked at the dirt beneath his feet.

Though what came next, even he wouldn't be prepared for...

-Muh'grak'kar.-

Illiad awoke with a start; an alarm had sounded inside of his skull, and the blue skinned male stood up, hair of a fiery red color cascaded down to his shoulder blades. "Great...Time for another invasion...Why can't we just do it and get it over with? The whole 'we must test these humans for potential' thing is stupid.." His voice muttered, and the routine voice rung throughout the home.

"Sir, Drevin is here. His message is simply this: 'Wake up, ya lazy bum! It's time for the ceremonial research! Or in my words, time to go capture us some slaves!' " The electromechanical vocals of the disembodied voice spoke, then stopped.

"Good. Then tell him I'll be out in a minute.." His body moved to a sitting position on the edge of his bed; the stone itself moved around, almost straightening itself as he stood up. Dull, Brown eyes glanced back, and saw there were no wrinkles in sight. With that, he snapped the index and thumb finger together. Almost immediately, the blackness underneath his feet moved; quick and efficient time was necessary, and before one could say 'All done, Master!' the armor was placed appropriately on his form.

Though the Helmet wasn't, due to the specifications he spoke to the mechanized household. The helmet lay upon the pitch pitch black carpet; the home itself was of Roman like descent; elaborate archways adorned the ways into the many halls..stairs and the like...even windows.

But, that was enough sightseeing. His hand had picked up the helmet, and moved it onto his head; tucking the hair inside of the helmet to keep it out of harm, or out of enemies hands. Once done, the doorway opened, and he stepped through. His Squad was already waiting for him. Leks, indefinitely.

"Hey! Illiad! Over here! HERE! Come on! Look! Please!?"

His throat coughed, and the black hand outstretched, his fingers curling into a fist. "Head out!" Before he moved along to the front; Drevin was waiting for him at the Gate, silently grinning.

"Ladies first, Illiad." Drevin's smirk was apparent, even through his helmet covered the expression.

"Alright then. Go on through, Drevin." Of course Drevin sent a glare; clearly obvious, but instead, Leks pushed Illiad through the gate first. Soon after, the two Squad's followed.

The trip itself was fantastical. It was like a dream...occasionally there were energy crackles around them; and the occasional lightning strike. The red swirling energy finally gave in, exploding outwards...

-In the Real World.-

"Man..today is so boring..It's not like anythings going to fucking happen..." A yawn escaped his lips; but just as that was done, the energy dissipated...And he almost immediately jumped up.

"See! I knew it! It was going to disappear! I knew it!" He shouted...that is until ten men stepped out..At this, he knew something had to be amiss. The men spoke, pointing to the boy.

"Take him. He'll be the first prisoner..if he resists...slaughter him. Leks...You do the honors." Their speech was like a normal humans, except with an eccentric accent..

However, the one called Leks stepped forward, and nearly tackled him to the ground; however, he jumped back just in time, kicking the alien along the jawline. However, Leks stood up after that. And it looked like he hadn't even been fazed.

"Hehe...This is going to be fun!" Before long however, Leks tossed a fist his way; his form moved away quickly, but it proved to be futile; as directly after the initial attack, another punch went for his stomach; it connected, and so did the following attacks.

However, the suppose knock-out punch was caught just in time; then his arms hooked under the Aliens and flipped him over...Just as Leks was thrown down, the foreigner sweeped him off of his feet, and landed a nice knee to Ichigo's back. A cracking of bone was sounded throughout the body;

Ichigo hadn't been done at that place and time, but it was too late, as Leks snatched up Ichigo's arms, and pushed his knee into the Orange-haired vizard's back, resulting in more pain. A hissing was soon ringing in his ear. "Hehe! I caught you, I caught you! " Before the other took out some form of restraints out of a utility like belt; then slapped what looked like handcuffs on his wrists...then a collar around his neck.

A jolt of electricity spun throughout the collar, and almost immediately did Ichigo black out. Before he did, he saw what seemed like ten people...And one picking him up. Before he went unconscious.

-P.O.V. Change; Illiad and company.-

"One down..49 to go. Next we capture a female. Then it'll be 28 of each gender. Drevin, you and Bak'kal go search the buildings to the east...each of us shall split into two teams and capture two each gender. Move out!" The order was given, and each member followed their orders.

Illiad, however, moved out on his own. Fra'lek followed him out of obedience.

"Soldier. I told you to spli-" "Everyone has a partner but you. So I thought to accompany you, sir. If it is a problem..." Illiad shook his head.."That's fine, I suppose. Well..Start looking.."

Fra'lek, Illiad discovered, had an amazing ability to spot Females and Males from 2 miles away..especially an orange haired female, whom they had taken into custody. From there they captured a few more; ten to be exact.

However, before they could head back, two figures stood in their way; a black haired girl in some uniform, and a weird looking girl with glasses on. "Hey! You two! Let Orihime go! Or I'll come over there and kick both your asses!" The booming, and confident voice of Tatsuki shouted, both fists raising. The other girl joined her..but was almost immediately regretful of her decision.

"Hnh. We will not let your friend go..Step away, before we take actions of our own." Fra'lek spoke; both of his eyes gleamed. Tatsuki glared heavily at him.

"Fine! Then I'll just have to kick your ass! Prepare for a world of pain like you've never seen!" Tatsuki of course, rushed towards the foreign entity, thrusting a fist towards the male. However, her fist had been caught in his own;

He easily pushed the fist back. Her screams echoed as she thrust another fist towards the shielded face. He caught that one too.

"Raaawrgh! You bastard! I won't let you take Orihime away!" Fra'lek merely grinned; before lifting a knee into her stomach; she spat out blood after the first few hits; she tried to get away, but found that her struggling was met with a horrible crunching sound;

"I tire of this game..." Fra'lek literally, ripped her fists away from the rest of her body; blood fell around everywhere, her body falling down quietly. He tossed the severed limbs from him, and stepped on the womans chest cavity. Before killing her, he hissed out a few sentences. "Just for resisting..Orihime's mine." He then forced his foot further into her chest, then directly into the heart cavity.

Tatsuki's body lay lifeless against the ground, her chest caved in. Fra'lek removed his foot from the chest, the boot covered in blood. The other girl however, had saw this, and cowered in fear...but the thought of losing Orihime must've been worse...because she growled like no tomorrow, and flew at Fra'lek like an angry woman..

And didn't manage to get five feet to him. For he had pulled out a pistol, and fired it just as she got ten feet away. Her head was splattered wide open, and the gushy blood flew everywhere.

"Job done. Shall we head back, Illiad?" the commander chuckled slightly, before nodding. He then placed five bodies on his form; As did Fra'lek. Then they went back, stepping over the two dead bodies...And as they arrived, each of their Squad's stood, waiting.

"Hey, Illiad. Ready to head back? I've caught a few humans...Mostly female. The rest caught the males and such.." Illiad mentally counted each body, and nodded. Fifty bodies all in restraints. With the bodies – one such one was a girl with vivid light blue eyes and dull brown hair, Bak'kal said, had to be literally fought..for over thirty minutes. "Her name was Raynne, I believe..And the rest are unidentified. Shall we head back?"

With a motion of the hand, he signaled the raid over with; and each stepped through the gate.

(Ends that chapter! With a 'bang'! How do you like? Good? Bad? Average? Read. Review. And Flames are welcome. Just don't expect a response to them. )


End file.
